Love Is A Battlefield
by xxthechosenonexx
Summary: It's time for the children of "the charmed ones" to take action. *this is the first of many stories to come, I hope*
1. Chapter 1

Charmed –The Next Generation

"Love is a battlefield"

By JLC

Disclaimer: I do not claim to the rights to any of the characters from "Charmed"

The Next Generation of "Charmed Ones" as I see it…Enjoy!

I'm hoping to write a few more of these featuring the children so let's see how this goes!

Chapter One-

The moonlight wasn't the only thing that was making sleep nearly impossible for Pandora Halliwell. Her eyes were closed, but she was tossing and turning. She couldn't escape the vision that was hitting her, was it a vision? Or was it something else? She wasn't sure, it felt so real. Having her mother's powers felt more like a curse sometimes than a gift.

Pandora found herself in some sort of waste land. There was a street of buildings on both sides, but there was no noise from people, in fact there were no people, but Pandora had the strangest feeling that she was not alone.

A dark cloud flickered in front of her and then formed into a handsome man. He stared at her.

"You're not Phoebe." He said. He stared at her long dark hair and her light carmel color skin.

"Um, no." She answered sounding rather insulted. She folded her arms a cross her chest. "Do I look fifty?"

"Sorry, I was trying to get through to Phoebe." He said. He was still staring at her. "Are you related or something?"

"Yeah, I would say so. I'm her daughter." Pandora said. She shook her head. "Who are you, and why were you trying to get through to my mom?"

"My name is Cole, I was trying to get through to your mom to warn her about an evil that I was sensing around her." He paused. "Fifty? Phoebe has kids? How many? I mean, good for her, but has it really been that long?"

Pandora raised a brow.

"I have an older sister and younger sister, and mom is very happily married."

"That's great." Cole muttered.

"What do you mean an evil?" Pandora asked.

Cole shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just some evil powerful energy. I don't know what it is, but I wanted to tell her and this was my only connection to her."

Pandora paused in thought.

"You're Cole Turner aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes."

She looked around at the surrounding buildings again.

"This is limbo."

"Yes." Cole said again. "Look, will you please tell your mom about this evil power?"

"Sure." Pandora said.

Cole let her slip from the waste land of limbo to her normal dream state. Another dark cloud appeared in front of Cole, and the Angel of Death stood in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said.

Cole frowned, he shrugged.

"I had to do something. I can't just stay here and do nothing."

Death shook his head.

"You should not be interfering with the lives of mortals, or witches, or demons." He said. "The Elders are watching you now." He added. "You may not be in my control for very much longer."

Cole stared blankly at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You will see."

Death disappeared.

Cole stood and wondered for a moment how long he had been stuck in limbo, and now he wondered what in the heck Death was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed- The Next Generation

Charmed- The Next Generation

"Love Is a Battlefield"

By JLC

Chapter Two

Pandora was awakened by her younger sister Patience. Pandora opened her eyes and found Patience going through her dresser. She turned and looked back at Pandora.

"Hey. Where is that black shirt you got from Melinda?" She asked. "I really wanna wear it with this skirt I got to the dance."

Pandora rolled her eyes up at the ceiling.

"It's in the closet I think, with my blacks." Pandora closed her eyes and yawned.

Patience turned to Pandora's closet.

"Shirt." She called. The ruffled, v neck shirt she wanted came flying out of the closet. Patience turned to her sister. "Thanks." She said.

Pandora frowned. It must be nice, she thought. To have her sister's power of Telekinesis and Hydrokinesis. Patience was sixteen and she wasn't really allowed to join in the fight so much, but she always enjoyed it when she got the chance. Pandora on the other hand, hated her passive powers of premonition and empathy.

"Sure, just wash it and don't forget to bring it back." Pandora said. "Hey is mom home?"

Patience shook her head.

"No. She already left for work." Patience looked at her sister. "You look like you were up all night or something, you okay?"

"Yeah." Pandora sat up. "I just need to talk to mom, but I guess it will have to wait until dinner."

"K. Oh don't forget you have college registration today." Patience said with a smile. "Later." She waved at Pandora and walked out the room. Pandora sighed and threw her sheets off. She moved over to her closet to find something to wear. She heard the noise of orb lights and turned around to find her family white lighter Kyle Brody watching her. He smiled and looked down as she picked out her out fit.

"Sorry." He said.

"Its okay, what's up?" Pandora asked.

Kyle shrugged.

"I just wanted to take you to the college."

"Oh. Okay. I thought Polly was going to meet me there?" She asked. Although, she realized that it wasn't unlike her older sister to cancel or drop out of things at the last minuet.

"Oh, no she will be there, she said she just had a class or something before, so she might be a little bit late. I think Chris, and Melinda will be there."

Pandora nodded.

"Ok." She said. "Just give me a second to get something on."

Kyle nodded and orbed out. Pandora turned back to her closet.

Meanwhile in the underworld a group of demons gathered around the oracle's pool. She approached them.

"I know what you seek, but you will not get the answer though me." She said.

"We need a way to prevent the charmed ones from becoming the ultimate power of nine." One of the demons said. "They've already whipped most of us out."

"Yes. I know about the Kerry clan, and the others." She said. "But there is not a way to stop what will be."

A handsome young man blinked in. He turned and looked at her and then turned back to the demons.

"I don't know about that." He said.

The oracle studied him.

"You are the remaining heir of the Kerry clan? The succubi's son?." The oracle said.

He gave a bow.

"The one and only."

"You have your father's warlock powers." She said.

"Yes, although he has raised me to blend in with mortals, and not to use them."

The oracle grinned. She turned to the demons.

"Perhaps, I was wrong." She said.

There was a low rumble of chatter between the demons. They felt as though they now had an edge, even though their numbers were few.

"I have already been working my way into their lives." He said. "I just need the right time to make my move to steel their power."

"And how do you plan to achieve that?" A demon asked. "There are too many of them not to notice you."

"All I need is one." He said.

The oracle frowned.

"You speak of the one who has the mimicry power?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said with a grin. "She'll never even know what hit her."

"Be careful." The oracle said.

He blinked out of the underworld and set off to take his plan into action.

COMMENTS ARE WELCOME. THE MORE COMMENTS I GET THE MORE I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE. THANKS!


End file.
